1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for conveying work objects and, more specifically, to such an apparatus which is particularly well suited to the return of shopping carts after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The maintenance of control over work objects which are individually used to preform designated tasks, but which, once used, are adapted for reuse and, for that purpose, must be returned to a central location, presents unique difficulties.
For example, the problems associated with the use of shopping carts by customers in shopping complexes constitutes a more or less constant aggravation to both the owners and operators of the shopping complexes as well as to the customers. With the advent of expansive shopping complexes, such as malls and large volume retail stores, the availability of shopping carts for customers is a commercial necessity. However, the natural consequence of supplying such shopping carts for customers' usage produces a more or less continuous stream of shopping carts into the parking areas surrounding the shopping complex, without a dependable means by which the shopping carts can be returned for reuse. Store personnel must periodically collect and return the shopping carts to a central collection area for reuse. This manual return of shopping carts is rarely adequate due to the unavailability of personnel for such duties and to those personnel assigned the task being assigned other duties requiting their attention. For all of these reasons, the frequency with which the shopping carts are collected is, as a practical matter, entirely inadequate for the purpose.
With or without a conscientious effort, using conventional means, to return the shopping carts to a central collection area, chronic problems persist. Since customers are disinclined to return shopping carts to the central collection area, they are commonly simply abandoned after usage. The unattended shopping carts thereby become nuances, as well as hazards, to both vehicles and pedestrians. They can roll into parked vehicles, obstruct parking stalls and traffic lanes and may be taken for usage off the premises, either temporarily or with the intent of permanent conversion.
For a multitude of reasons, the necessity for providing shopping carts constitutes a cost of doing business which is excessive, as well as a continual annoyance both to retail operators and customers. The shopping carts are themselves expensive to purchase and to replace. The cost of employing personnel to recover the shopping carts on a periodic basis is significant. The liability associated with damage caused by the shopping carts inflates insurance premiums. Finally, the scattered disposition of the shopping carts throughout a shopping complex constitutes a blight which detracts from the aesthetic appeal of the shopping complex thereby adversely affecting the commercial appeal of the entire complex.
While prior art efforts have been directed to alleviating all of the problems associated therewith, these efforts have been largely unsuccessful. It is known, for example, to employ subcollection areas at designated locations in the parking lots to which the shopping carts can more conveniently be returned and from which the shopping carts can more efficiently be returned to the main collection area. However, in practice, few customers return the shopping carts to the subcollection areas. Thus, the aforementioned problems remain. A variety of other systems have been employed to encourage the return of shopping carts to the main collection area with little or no success.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for conveying work objects which is uniquely well suited to the conveyance of shopping carts from the outlying areas of parking lots to locations adjacent to shopping complexes; which is so designed as to encourage the return of shopping carts to the central collection area; which is entirely safe and dependable in operation; which is inconspicuous so as not to detract from the overall aesthetic appearance of the shopping complex; which can be installed in a variety of embodiments and in a variety of environments to achieve the return of the shopping carts; which is inexpensive to install, maintain and operate and requires no personnel for operation thereof; and which is otherwise entirely successful in achieving its operational objectives.